


Where You Draw The Line In The Ash

by discountsatanism



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, back at it again with them metaphors, greg grifuckoff, how do you spell Grimauldis, my brand is angsty character studies, subsequently very unpolished, warning: basically two entirely different metaphors, wrote this literally right after listening to the ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountsatanism/pseuds/discountsatanism
Summary: Lup draws the line at burning an entire world so the Hunger doesn't get to.





	Where You Draw The Line In The Ash

Burning matches is easy- you just strike them and there it is, a steady flame that doesn't burn a single spell. Lup used to steal matches from older kids and practice making the flames dance and burn her nerdy-ass brother’s eyebrows off.   
But burning matches is dangerous- the flame isn't yours, it's just something you made, and you can't do a damn thing about the fact that eventually it burns down into your hand and leaves scorch marks you tell everyone you got from smoking cigarettes.   
So there's always the moment, after the magically enhanced flame reached the end of the flimsy wooden stick and you have to drop it before it leaves another mark and the bigger you made it grow the faster you forget how hot it is.   
The Hunger doesn't seem like a flame, probably because it's a fucking void which is, like, the anti-fire, but it takes everything it touches and everything it takes makes it stronger and sometimes when you try to stop it you get hurt.  
But here, standing in front of five other idiots who agreed to set foot on something named the Star Blazr, five other idiots who she’s seen laugh and do dumb shit either because they think nobody's looking or because they know someone is and they're acting like the solution to some bigass something lighting a match too bright is to strike one of their own first and she's sick of it.   
Lup isn't a good person or anything- she's hurt people a lot, and that's why it matters. It's not like she's never had some version of ‘where do you draw the line?’ spat her way a whole lot, and now she can haul ‘em up by the ears and tell ‘em that here. I draw the line here. I draw the line at burning a world so something else doesn't get to. I draw the line at using my awesome talent to burn shit to the ground for destroying a civilisation.   
So fucking there, Greg Grimauldis. That's another twenty dollars you owe the Lupster. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't get any comments that just said 'this is the most boring and angsty thing ive ever read' on my last fic so i have enough confidence to post this Garbage  
> i love assholes who keep ending up as decent people


End file.
